bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave and the Giant Pickle (321SPONGEBOLT's Trailer)
This is 321SPONGEBOLT's version of the "Dave and the Giant Pickle" trailer. Trailer Transcript NOTE: This trailer re-creation is loosely based on the Lyrick Studios trailer, except no fall sound effects play at all. The only sound effects that play are when the pebble hits Goliath's head and when he hits the ground as Junior jumps out of the way. (Screen fades from black revealing two smiling peas, and the camera zooms out to reveal Goliath. In fear, Archibald's/King Saul's pupils shrink.) Trailer Announcer: Once upon a time, there was a big mean pickle named Goliath. Goliath: Who will fight me? (We cut over to a sheep baaing in front of the camera and trotting away, revealing Junior Asparagus wearing a turban) Trailer Announcer: And a tiny little asparagus named Dave. Junior/Dave (Bored): Hi, I'm Dave. (We see a silent clip of Jimmy, Jerry, and Tom Grape screaming.) Junior/Dave (Voice-over): I have a lot of brothers. Trailer Announcer: Any story with a giant pickle and a tiny little asparagus can only mean one thing. (We cut to a silent clip of the theme song, where Junior and his parents appear on-screen.) The veggies are here! Goliath: Now we fight. Jean-Claude: It's showtime! (Pulls the rope and rings the boxing bell. Unlike the original trailer, "Big things too!" plays instead of "God is bigger" in my version.) Trailer Announcer: That's right, it's "VeggieTales: Dave and the Giant Pickle". Archibald (in "Love my Lips"): I'm confused. (Junior swings a pebble off the slingshot on his head, and sending it flying into the air.) Trailer Announcer: Don't miss this veggie version of the classic tale, "David and Goliath". (The pebble falls and hits Goliath's head.) Archibald (in "Love my Lips"): Oh my. This is more serious than I thought. (We cut over to Jimmy, Jerry, and Tom laughing at Junior for being too small.) Trailer Announcer: Just because Dave was little... Junior/Dave: I'' will fight Goliath! (Archibald/King Saul spits out the water he was drinking in shock) Jean-Claude: (To Christophe Pea) Zis This is going to be easier zan than we thought. (The camera zooms in on Junior/Dave as he watches Goliath lean towards him, then jumps out of the way in time as Goliath hits the ground face first.) Trailer Announcer: ...Didn't mean that he couldn't accomplish great things. (Jimmy, Jerry, Tom, and Archibald/King Saul cheer as the peas run and hide after losing the bet. The victory music at the end of the story plays as soon as "Big Things Too!" ends.) It's a story with a big heart, a big cast, and a lot of silly songs. Including "Love my lips", a Silly Song with Larry. Narrator: The part of the show where Larry comes out a sings a Silly Song. (We cut over to Junior trying on Archibald's old armor, but tips and falls over because it's too heavy.) Trailer Announcer: Don't miss all the action, all the comedy, and all the excitement. Larry-Boy: I laughed, I cried, it moved me, Bob. (The screen fades to a white background where the box art for this episode is next to the "VeggieTales" logo, with the text for this episode's title underneath.) Trailer Announcer: It's thirty 30 marvelous minutes of "Sunday Morning Values, Saturday Morning Fun!". It's "VeggieTales: Dave and the Giant Pickle". (Subtitles appear below the text of the title saying '''NOW AVAILABLE ON DVD, BLU-RAY, AND ULTRA HD BLU-RAY'. The "Big Idea" and "Universal Pictures Home Entertainment" logos appear at the bottom next to the Dreamworks logo) Now available on DVD and Blu-Ray from Big Idea Productions and Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. (As soon as the music ends on the finally xylophone keys, the screen fades to black.) Category:Fanon Works Category:321SPONGEBOLT Category:Transcripts